Two Hour Version
by Undomiel1
Summary: Expecting a boring night full of Balrog tales, Elrohir is pleasantly surprised by his lover. GlorfindelElrohir SLASH. Enjoy and please REVIEW!


Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.

Notes: Part of Eowyn's "Unexpected Love" story arc (following chapter 11 of "Crossroads").

A/N: Co-written with Eowyn. The surrounding plot is hers, the slash scene is my humble work. However, you won't find the explicit scene here as this is the "R"-rated version. For the "NC-17"-version, please check out our websites or our yahoo group.

---

Translation of Elvish: Estel – hope; Elvish name of Aragorn. Meldiramin – my friend. Peredhel – half-elven. Meldir – friend. Gwanur – brother. Meleth nín – my love. Pen-neth – young one.

---

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two-Hour Version

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

---

The evening sun was bathing Imladris in a golden light when Glorfindel made his way up the front steps and to the rooms he shared with Elrohir. He had left soon after the two lovers had informed Estel of Legolas' impending arrival. He was Elrond's Seneschal after all, so at times he had to take care of Imladris' safety. Though, compared to his life in Gondolin, the peaceful valley held little dangers, so he could afford to spend much of his time indulging in other things.

Finding the chambers empty, he quickly shed his armour and changed into more comfortable robes. Finally on his way to the dining room, he almost ran into Gildor, who was busy straitening his clothing, his hair still a tangled mess. When the Elda saw the blush that graced the dark-haired elf's features, he could not help himself but tease the younger one, curious if he could make the blush deepen even more.

"Gildor Inglorion, what a pleasant surprise. You returned earlier than we anticipated." Gildor had travelled to Lothlórien to inform the Lord and Lady of some decision of Elrond's. All he knew about it was that it somehow concerned Celebrían and Thranduil, but Glorfindel had not wasted a moment pondering what exactly Elrond had decided. Obviously it made Erestor happy, and that was enough for the Balrog Slayer. "We were about to send for you because Lindir's songs grew more melancholic with each passing day. I do not know how much longer we could have borne it..."

Oh yes, the blush could deepen indeed. Gildor had now turned a brilliant red that even extended to the tips of his pointed ears. Softly he whispered, "I do not know what you mean," his eyes trying to evade the Balrog Slayer's. Glorfindel just chuckled and, placing a strong hand on the other's shoulder, he said, "Have it your way then. But be warned, the whole of Imladris already knows, so there is no way of keeping it a secret anymore."

Leaving a blushing and slightly shaky Gildor behind, Glorfindel reached the door to the dining room. Taking his usual seat at the high table, his azure eyes fell upon his lover, who gave him a weak smile in greeting. His stormy grey eyes, usually shining with love and a healthy amount of mirth, appeared sad, as if the Peredhel was troubled by something. But as dinner had already commenced, he could not inquire after Elrohir's worried state.

As he later sat in the Hall of Fire, listening to one of Bilbo's many songs, he remembered that there was something he needed to ask his mate. However, seeing him in a conversation with his twin and foster brother, he changed his mind and approached Elrond's Chief Advisor instead.

"You look happy, meldiramin," he smiled at the raven-haired elf, "and so does our dear Elrond. I believe we have you to thank for that..." He had meant to leave it at that, but seeing the other's cheeks colour, he went on. Oh yes, he felt a little wicked today. "And of course the fact that Thranduil of all people will soon honour us with his presence is your doing, I am sure..."

"How do you know?" As Elrond was still considering how to behave with the Mirkwood king around, he had not yet announced that he, too, would soon arrive at Imladris. In place of an answer, Glorfindel only gestured towards Elrohir and winked at Erestor, who sighed, "I should have known that not even eavesdropping would be beneath the two of you." Suddenly his blush deepened as he remembered what he had heard in the gardens that very afternoon. Luckily Glorfindel had not noticed as his eyes were once again upon Elrohir, blazing with love for the young Peredhel.

"His is worried, they both are..." Seeing his friend's questioning gaze, he continued, "Estel is afraid he might lose the Prince now that his wife is with child. In turn, this made Elrohir wonder about the strength of your relationship. He is terrified, thinking you might find someone else, if only to raise an heir..." Calm obsidian eyes studied widening blue. "Do not let him suffer so, for I know you would never ever give him up for another. He is to you what Elrond..." Quickly he covered his mouth with his hand.

That low chuckle and the teasing twinkle in the blond's eyes did not bode well. "What Elrond is, and always has been, to you." Taking hold of the other's hand, his tone turned serious, "Worry not, meldir. I shall make sure to put any doubt Elrohir might harbour to rest." With that he squeezed the Advisor's hand. Letting go of it, he turned and, catching his lover's eye, flashed him a brilliant smile and left the Hall. Suddenly there were many things he had to take care of before the night grew much older.

---

Elrohir had been one of the last to leave the Hall of Fire. When Glorfindel had departed, Elladan had given his brother an encouraging smile and murmured, "The long version? Oh gwanur, the Valar must hate you." Soon after that, he had left with one of the many elf-maidens who seemed to be drawn to him like a moth to the flame.

Eventually Elrohir found himself alone with his father and Erestor. As usual, Bilbo had fallen asleep in front of the fire and would not wake up before breakfast time. The moment the two elder elves sat down on a couch together, Elrohir fled the scene. Oh yes, he was happy for his father and former tutor, but he did not need to see them together. Shuddering at the thought of what they would be doing now in the deserted Hall, he considered a short stroll in the gardens. The moon was out, and the night was still warm. However, that would only delay his punishment, and Elrohir had never been a coward. Well, maybe that one time when Elrond had taken his sons to the river to teach them to swim...

So he slowly made his way through the corridors of the Last Homely House to find himself sooner than he would have liked in front of the door to his chambers. Sighing, he took hold of the door handle and pushed the door open.

---

Glorfindel had not been idle. The chambers were now bathed in soft candlelight, the scent of roses filling the air. Oh yes, he had planned to torture his lover a little with his famous Balrog tale, but assuring the young half-elf of his love was more important. How could Elrohir even think he would ever leave him? Did he not know how much he meant to the Balrog Slayer?

---

After returning from the Halls of Waiting, Glorfindel had, for the first time, felt utterly alone. Friends and family, all were dead and gone. Elrond's offer to live at Imladris had been the only ray of hope in a dark world. Every night, dreams of Gondolin and its fall haunted him. Time and time again he witnessed Ecthelion fight the hopeless battle against Gothmog, Lord of the Balrogs; saw his friend perish only because he had not reached his side on time. Each morning he felt drained and knew that before long he would lose the will to fight his demons.

But then something remarkable had happened. Celebrían had given birth not to one, but two beautiful elflings. Glorfindel, by then Seneschal of Imladris, loved them both as if they were part of his own family. Especially the younger, wilder Elrohir could make Glorfindel forget, if only for a moment, the terrors he saw at night.

That day he had come to him, tears in his eyes, claiming Elladan had been mean to him, was still vivid in his mind. After inquiring after the elder twin's actions, Elrohir had answered, "Well, you see, Glorfy, I managed to take him prisoner and tied him to a tree. But he still refuses to admit that I am better than him."

Yes, Elrohir had always managed to bring a smile to his lips, as if he knew instinctively just when Glorfindel was in dire need of some distraction from his nightly visions.

And then... Elrohir had finally come of age and the first thing he had done was seek out the Elda. Glorfindel could still see him standing in front of him, shaking like a leaf in the wind. But his voice had been steady when he informed Glorfindel that he thought, no, knew that he had certain feelings for his father's Seneschal. Glorfindel had sent him away, telling him that he was still young and was probably confusing friendship with love. But deep in his heart, the blond elf knew he was lost. That he, too, loved. But how could he burden the young Peredhel with the hell he lived in?

He fought the younger twin, knowing it was a losing battle. But he was determined not to drag Elrohir down with him... Yet the Valar seemed set on making him follow his heart. The day of the orc attack ... Elrohir and Elladan fighting alongside the guards of Imladris. However, they were still young and so it happened that neither saw the huge orc closing in on Elrohir. The moment he raised his sword to strike down the Peredhel, Glorfindel threw himself in front of Elrohir, taking the blow. Never again would he witness one he loved die before his very eyes...

The blade had been poisoned, as many orc weapons were, and for long days Glorfindel stood with one foot in Arda and with his other in Mandos' Halls. It was Elrohir who pulled him back. Hoping beyond hope the young half-elf bound himself to the Balrog Slayer, challenging Námo himself. Of course, the Vala had not seemed to be very reluctant to send Glorfindel back, but that was beside the point.

The moment his eyes opened again, only to meet Elrohir's, he felt that Elrond's son had done something incredibly stupid. Why would he willingly fight for him? Why would anyone care? There was but one way to safe Elrohir. Pushing him away, belittling his feelings... Elrond understood, or did he? At least the Lord of Imladris had beseeched him not to give in to the folly that had taken hold of his son.

But with each passing day he had to witness the young Peredhel wither and fade more and more, saw his sad eyes, bloodshot from sleepless nights. His nightmares, still troubling him whenever he closed his eyes, changed. No longer did he have to see Gondolin in Morgoth's claws. Instead he saw himself, standing in front of the marble statue of a young elf, long hair falling over stony shoulders. A dark-haired figure knelt in front of it, and when Glorfindel reached out to touch his companion, he found himself face to face with Elladan, his sobs breaking the quietness around them...

Only then did he finally seek out the one who had so willingly bound himself to the mere shadow of what he had once been. When he first embraced Elrohir in the rose garden of Imladris, he felt, for the first time in his new life, safe and at home.

---

Was it possible that Elrohir did not know Glorfindel owed his happiness to him? All those nights, the Peredhel had held him while he was tortured by his memories; had insisted to hear the true story of Gondolin's fall, one that he had not even shared with Elrond or Erestor. Only this had made him remain sane, though of course, half of Imladris seriously doubted the Balrog Slayer's sanity.

Elrohir was his everything, and if Glorfindel had anything to say in the matter, he would remain by the Peredhel's side until the end of all living things. And tonight, he would show the half-elf just how much he loved him...

---

The first thing that caught Elrohir's attention as he opened the door was the sweet scent of roses floating towards him. Opening the door wider, he stepped inside, uncertain of what he might find, but nonetheless enjoying the treasured fragrance. He had always been especially drawn towards roses, and he loved to walk in his father's rose garden for hours, letting the day's worries fall off his shoulders as the delightful scent soothed and comforted him. 

Once Glorfindel had finally given in to his feelings for the younger elf, his lover had accompanied him many times, and he cherished these memories.

Elrohir suddenly realized that he had been standing just inside the room for several minutes with his eyes closed, his back resting against the door, lost in his musings. His curiosity returning once more, he took a few steps forward until he was able to survey the whole room, and what he saw made him stop  in his tracks, stunned.   

The whole room was awash with the lights of countless candles, sitting on every surface and bathing the room in a soft golden glow. The sheets on the bed had been replaced by what appeared to be pure silk of a deep golden colour, and on top of them lay sprinkled rose petals, which looked even softer than the silk they rested on.

Unable to truly comprehend what his eyes were showing him, Elrohir wondered if he had fallen asleep somewhere and this was just a dream. His racing thoughts suddenly came to a standstill, though, as his roaming gaze came to rest on the open window, and the figure standing in front of it.

There, bathed in Ithil's soft glow, stood Glorfindel. For a moment Elrohir was unsure if his mind was deceiving him, but then his lover turned around, and all doubts left the younger elf's mind as his love took a step forward and was now fully illuminated by the moons silvery light. 

His nude form was surrounded by his long golden hair, which cascaded loosely down his back and shoulders in silken waves. In the soft moonlight his powerful built was highlighted beautifully, making his body appeared like a fine marble statue.

Elrohir would have been utterly content to just stand there for hours, gazing at the vision before him in silent wonder. Glorfindel, however, appeared to have other plans. Slowly he approached, his movements graceful and flowing as he came closer, and Elrohir felt entranced, unable to move as he stared at his lover with wide eyes.

Bewilderment was apparent on his face as the blond elf came to stand close to him, invading his personal space and raising a hand to softly stroke a finger down the side of the younger elf's face.

"Glorfindel, what..." was all he could manage before his lover's finger on his mouth silenced him. Shaking his head softly, the Balrog Slayer leaned in close until his lips were next to Elrohir's ear, and the Peredhel felt a delicious shiver run down his spine as a tongue darted out to tenderly lick at the lobe.  

"I changed my mind, meleth nín," Glorfindel began in a gentle whisper, the soft gust of air as he spoke causing another shiver to run up Elrohir's spine. "I can tell you about my...adventures another time. This evening is for you; to show you how much you mean to me, how much I love you."

---

A/N: If you want to read the rest, including a rather explicit slash scene, look at my homepage or our Yahoo Group. The link is in my bio. Have fun ;-)


End file.
